


Unearthed

by CrissieB



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissieB/pseuds/CrissieB





	1. Alexander meet Magnus

Alexander walked in his boss’s office with his folder. He had a meeting with Dave the Health and Safety Officer which normally took 45 minutes. As the mine was quite remote Dave would fly in to sign off on the paperwork, jump back on a plane and return every 6 weeks. 

Alexander was renowned for ensuring the safety of the workplace which was why he was paid the big dollars. To his credit, they had not had a safety breech in the last 18 months, or an incident or injury. He took his job very seriously and his paperwork was faultless.  
Peter his boss smiled as he walked in. Alexander was also the 2nd in charge and he made Peter’s life easier. Since Alexander had started he had managed to increase productivity by 30% ensuring that his men who worked very hard received the best he could provide. Alexander was able to provide better conditions than other mine companies and fought hard for them. After his first 3 months Alexander had made an impression on his CEO and since then Alexander was well respected and well supported. He had been head hunted by other company’s many times and always politely declined. The men were paid well, morale was up, staff turnover was down and everyone was happy. There were a few issues, though they were normally personality issues. When you have 120 men working on a mine site you had to be tough but fair.

Alexander had not seen the man sitting by the door. He was expecting Dave. Peter smiled, “Hey where’s my coffee?”  
Alexander laughed, “Hey I work harder than you- Where’s mine?”  
Peter laughed back as Alexander handed him a copy of all the reports, paper clipped together with a note, file these under Safety Report August. This was because Peter was allergic to filing. He never did it and Alexander would do it when he had time. Peter smiled and placed it in his in tray. He looked at the card and smiled, “Alexander, this is Magnus Bane, He is filling in for Dave as Dave is recovering from a heart attack”  
Alexander looked around and nodded, “Not from my reports he is not.” Peter laughed and so did the stranger. Alexander smiled and shook his hand, “Magnus –I’m Alexander, Alec for short.” Magnus shook his hand.  
“Would you like a coffee?”   
Magnus shook his head, “No thanks. I want to be on the plane by 4 so can we get started.”  
Alexander nodded, “Here are all the reports, Please feel free to use my desk and look them over. If you need anything just ask Peter.”   
Alexander stood up to move and Magnus looked at him strangely and opened the folder. Magnus raised his eyebrow “Oh there very nice, but aren’t you going to show me around, I have to sight the shafts and entry points.”  
Peter looked at him as Alexander pulled back, “I think you will find they are true and correct, Dave would read through them and sign off”

Magnus sat back and smiled politely, “I am sure they are, your reputation precedes you, however-I am not Dave and I to take my job seriously, so if you wouldn’t mind, Can we do this by the book?” 

Alexander raised his eyebrow and looked at Peter, “ Had I known you were coming today, I certainly would have prepared for it, However as I said, I was expecting Dave, and unfortunately I cannot do this today as we are installing new equipment and I am required to be there.”  
Magnus nodded, “Ok we can do it tomorrow if that is more convenient for you.”  
Alexander smiled, “Thank you, I will organise a lift back and ensure the pilot is there waiting.”  
Magnus nodded stood up and placed a shut down notice on his desk. “As of now you are to cease any further operation until tomorrow as your safety certificate to operate has expired. I do understand that that particular issue was out of your control, however you did have the required notice of my attendance today and as I said, I operate by the book”

Alexander looked at Magnus and the notice and then Peter. Alexander did not like this pain in the ass that was standing in front of him. Though secretly he did think he was quite attractive, he had beautiful eyes and caramel skin. Due to being in a remote location with 120 men Alec kept his private life and sexual preference very private.  
Alexander looked at him, “Mr Bane, if you wouldn’t mind taking a seat for a moment, I will be with you in five minutes. If you would like to use any facilities before we leave you will find them to the left just outside the door.”  
Magnus nodded.” Thank you, I am fine” He picked up the folder and moved back to the chair beside the door. 

Peter looked at Alexander, “I’ll supervise the install”   
Alexander smiled, “Would you like to do the do the safety inspection after all you are the manager, and I’ll do the Install”  
Peter smiled, “No that’s ok- you do it, there your reports so if there’s any questions you are the appropriate person to answer them“  
Alexander nodded. “Mr Bane, Please follow me.”   
He shot Peter a look of distaste as he left and took the keys off his table and went into another room. Magnus was fitted out with all safety gear as well as personal alarm and beacon. Alexander handed him a bottle of water and packed another 4 into a cooler bag.  
He carried out a quick inspection of the four wheel drive ensuring water and first aid kit was available. Nodded to Magnus to jump in and leaned over to the glove box ensuring the GPS was turned on and the sign on sheet was completed.  
Magnus had been doing this a while now and could easily tell who had their act together and who didn’t. It was obvious Alexander did so today should go quite quickly as he knew that Alexander was not happy and would also prefer to complete it as quickly as possible. 

Alexander turned to him as they took off. “We will start with the working shafts and work our way out. You will notice on the reports 6, 7 and 8 are closed so it will be the access and signage. 8 is the last and 20 minutes from the air strip, so all going well you will be back on the plane easily by 4pm”  
“Thank you. That would be great” The first shaft took 20 mins and Magnus had not found any faults or safety breeches and happily signed off.  
They were on their way to the second shaft, Alexander looked at him, “So have you been doing this long. “   
Magnus nodded “Yes, 5 years”  
Magnus looked at him, “I am sorry for being so difficult before, but I do take it seriously. It makes it easier to sleep at night. Unlike some cowboys, I don’t take bribes either or threats.”  
Alec looked at him, “I understand, I am the same. I can guarantee you I have never offered or provided a bribe to anyone, nor have I ever threatened anyone. Though I am aware some do, on both sides.”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes, I have come across it.”  
Alexander smiled, “Dave never did, well not with me. He just read the reports and signed off on them. I guess he just knew they were correct. We had worked together for the last 18 months, so he knew the mine well”  
Magnus smiled, “Ah nothing like a bit of complacency and laziness”  
Alexander looked at him,” I am offended by that.”  
Magnus looked at him, “My apologies but have you ever actually had or been responsible for a cave in or men being buried alive”  
Alexander pulled up in front of the 2nd shaft and looked at him, “Honestly- No I haven’t, as safety of my men is the priority.”  
Magnus nodded, “Well If my name is on it then so is my credibility and reputation.”  
Alexander felt the same, “You do understand I am not the enemy here- right. We are on the same side. It maybe your credibility but these are the closest thing I have to family with most of them having families 1000s of miles away who they only get to see 2 weeks out of 6. It maybe your signature but they are real people and I never want to have to make that call.”  
Magnus smiled, “Of course.”  
They moved on through the other shafts as Magnus had signed them all thus far.  
They reached shaft 5 and after successfully completing the inspection they had a short break in the lunch room. Another man was sitting at a table wiping tears from his face. Magnus watched as Alec approached him. “Greg, what’s the matter.”   
The older man smiled, “That was the Mrs my boys been taken to hospital for surgery, needs his appendix out. “  
Alec looked at the photo and made a call. “Hey I need to get Greg out- His boy has been taken to hospital it’s an emergency. Can you take the chopper, I will need the plane.   
He looked at Greg, “Sorry, I can only get you 3 days”   
The man smiled, “You are a freaking legend Alec”  
Alec smiled, “All good. Let me know how it goes. Go get your bag, Beanie will be waiting.” Greg nodded.  
Magnus smiled as he ate his sandwich, “That was a nice thing you did”  
Alec shrugged, “He is better off with his family- in his job being distracted could mean dead. That man is one of the best I have got- shall we continue”   
They were about to leave when Alec received a call from Peter, “Hey, Just had Mick on the phone they have tested the sample you sent from 8 and have no idea what it is. He wants a bigger sample”  
Alec was surprised “What? Fine, we are heading to 6 now so I will see what we can do”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “If you look through the next 3 reports, they are all closed so we are just checking the safety signs and all going well, you will definitely be on that plane. We found a substance in 8, so I sent it off for testing. They need another sample so that may take a little bit longer, but we should still make it. “  
Magnus nodded. “They pulled up to 6 and Alec reached across Magnus brushing against his leg as he opened the glove box and hit the GPS beacon.” He noticed Magnus move his leg. He would not have thought anymore about it until he turned to look at him and noticed the look on his face.  
Magnus was staring at him and Alec noticed the man slightly flushed.  
Alec reached over and handed him a bottle of water out of the cooler bag. Magnus took it and drank it, begging for it to be over so he could get back on that plane.  
Alec noticed Magnus was very quick to sign off on it. All the signs and access points were blocked off and it only took 5 minutes. They got back in the car and Alec automatically leant over and switched the GPS off, as Magnus had moved his legs waiting until Alec pulled back to drive off.  
Alec turned to him, “2 to go”  
Magnus asked, “So what do you do out here when you are not working.”  
Alec laughed, “Sleep. Play scrabble, table tennis, cards, read. I only head back for 6 weeks in March catch up with my parents and friends. What about you?  
Magnus smiled, “Oh I travel a lot and next week I am off to a conference in New Zealand so that will be nice. I like to take a few days and look around before I leave a place. I have almost completed my geology degree so I will not be doing this for much longer.”  
Alec smiled, “Maybe you can tell me what the sample is. Geologist hey, that’s pretty cool. I think if I weren’t doing this I would maybe be a librarian or maybe archaeologist. The money is not that great though.”  
Magnus laughed, “Yeah don’t know many librarians who make a lot. What sort of books do you read?”  
Alec smiled, “Romance mainly.”  
Magnus nearly choked on his water and Alec laughed, “only joking- I have a bit of an eclectic taste really, I will read anything. I guess probably the fantasy stuff or medieval genre is pretty good, you know warlocks, vampires and that sought of thing. What about you?”  
“I don’t mind the odd spy novel or murder mystery. I read a lot of Biographies. I think if I was not going to be a geologist, I would probably pick either historian or photographer, neither of those pay well either. Though I would love to take photos of the wild, you know for National Geographic. That would be cool.”  
Alec smiled as they pulled up to 7. Alec leaned across and Magnus did not move his leg as Alec brushed up against it leaning into turn on the GPS. Alec closed the glove box and his finger just slightly brushed against the inside of his knee. He did not mean to do it on purpose but Hey, He would not see this guy ever again so what was the harm in a little bit of flirting.  
Magnus sat and smiled to himself. He was sure Alec had done that on purpose and he thought the same, He would not be back so what was the harm in a little flirting. He was gorgeous. It made his tedious day miles from all signs of life all the more easier. How anyone could work out here was beyond Magnus. Magnus decided to call him on it, “You did that on purpose”   
Alec smiled as he got out and winked at him. Alec stood with his hands on his hips, “Oh this is not right at all. The access was still boarded up, the alarm lights across the entry where still there but the outer bright orange bollards 200 m from the entry were gone. They were not something that could simply blow away. They were solid concrete. Alec got on the phone, “Hey Doris- take a look at Site 7, where are the outer bollards?”  
Doris had a very low voice, that wasn’t his real name, that was his nick name as he was the eyes of the whole mine. There were cameras everywhere and he monitored them all.”  
Alec stood at the back of the four wheel drive and waited for Doris to get back to him, having another drink. Magnus noticed his defined shoulders.  
It was about 5 minutes and Doris called him, “Where are you?”  
Alec answered, “Just onto on the ridge coming down.”  
Doris replied, “Don’t- I am sending you a video. Do not go down there Alexander.”  
Alec smiled, “Yes mum”  
Alec opened the video, “What the ?”  
“Hey Magnus, look at this” Magnus stood near him and watched the video.  
Magnus eyes bulged as the bollards just simply sunk into the ground as if it were quick sand, “It looks like a small sink hole that’s fallen in on itself.”  
Alec called Doris back, “Not sure what it is, but send Ernie and Gary up to the ridge with some new bollards and we’ll block the road from the entrance point until we get the engineers in. It’s a No Go zone- We are leaving for 8 and then I am going to drop Magnus off at the strip and come back in”  
Doris agreed. “Who’s Magnus?”  
Alec smiled, “The safety guy”  
They kept driving another 20 minutes and reached the last shaft. Once again Alec leant over and opened the glove box and flicked the GPS on. Alec noticed Magnus had raised his leg slightly ensuring Alecs hand would brush passed it. Magnus also noticed Alec noticed and he actually bit his lip ever so slightly, but he did. Magnus went to get out and Alec said, “You did that on purpose.”  
Magnus winked and Alec blushed.   
Alec went back to the car and grabbed some extra pieces for the samples. “It will only take a minute- It’s about 200 meters. It’s bizarre because it’s bright red and crystal, but when we take the sample as soon as it hits the light it turns white, like a powder or dust.”   
Magnus had never heard of that before. They walked further down and Alec looked around." Here, look at this." Alec was right; it was like a red crystal vein about 3 inches wide that ran along the walls. Magnus touched it with his hands, “I have never seen anything like it. It’s beautiful.”   
Alec smiled, “Yeah it is” He wasn’t sure if Magnus got the innuendo as Magnus was rolling his hands along the vein along the wall. He lifted his hand and rubbed his fingers together, it felt cold and wet with no smell. It was dark and the emergency lighting was flashing a dull red.   
They kept walking and Alec said, “Ok that is as far as we go. Let's take a sample and get you on that plane.”   
Magnus noticed the vein became wider. “Look at this Alexander”  
Alec walked up to him and shone his light on the vein. “What the?” It seemed to be running like a fluid. Alec placed the small tube along it trying to collect it and Magnus and Alec both noticed the substance literally went around the tube.  
Magnus looked at him, “Yeah that’s not normal.” He started to follow it and another 50 meters that is where it ended. It looked like a spiders web etched into the wall and whether it was an optical illusion or not it seemed to be pulsing.  
Magnus went to touch it and Alec pulled his hand back, “Don’t touch it- We have no idea what it is and I would hate to have anything happen to you.”  
Magnus caught his breath and found himself staring into big bright hazel eyes, “It would blemish your perfect record”  
Alec nodded, “and we can’t have that” Alec still had his hand.  
Magnus smiled, “Alexander I don’t think this is a good idea”  
Alexander nodded but his head and lips were moving closer, “me either”  
Magnus did not pull back he just stood there feeling like a human magnet, Alec gently kissed him on his lips and Magnus let him. Magnus literally almost lost his balance as Alec placed his hands around his waist and sighed noticing as Alec's big hands steadied him.   
Alec pulled back and smiled, “Oh my! Mr Bane. I do not think that was right, I am sorry”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Oh no Alexander, there was nothing wrong with that at all.”  
Alec smiled, “Are you sure, because I am sure I missed something.”  
Magnus smiled, “It was perfect. I think it’s only fair to kiss you back, as I do not think I will get another opportunity as I really have to make that plane.”  
Alexander smiled and nodded. He knew what this was, and it was cute and innocent and lovely. Hardly something he was going to tell the boys about over dinner, but he would always remember it and would never forget it.  
Alec ran his hand down Magnus face, “you really are quite beautiful Magnus"  
Magnus blushed, “and you are gorgeous Alexander” Magnus decided that as this was going to be the last kiss he ever had the chance to have with this tall sexy man with the biggest smile standing in front of him, he would make it count. He pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard, their tongues colliding and both of them groaning and sighing, so much so Magnus could feel the walls shake. It took a second for it to register. Alec was thinking the same thing. He literally felt the ground shake beneath him, now that was a kiss! 

They both realised and pulled back at the same time, with Alec grabbing Magnus and covering him, “Shit cave in- Don’t move” It was more like a ground shift and Alec looked around there was nowhere to go. The ground dropped about a meter and the roof started to cave. Then the air seemed to pull out like and vacuum and push back throwing them both hard into the solid spider veined wall. As the rocks fell, the last thing Alexander noticed was a rock flying into Magnus hitting him and him falling unconscious.


	2. Rescue Me

Alec looked around he could see where they had fallen from as there were lose rocks, it was only about 10 meters, He was covered in the unknown red substance, at first he thought it was blood. He checked himself and realised he was not bleeding. It felt a little like unset jelly, he tasted it, but it had no taste. He looked around and noticed they were in an open cave which still had the red spider veins running through its walls and ceiling, but the rock was different, It seemed to be sandstone a creamy and brown blend in colour. There was a glow coming from the water hole which was about the size of a large swimming pool. The water was so clear.   
He turned and saw Magnus laying to his right, He went over to Magnus, and he looked similar covered in the red substance except he was hurt. He had a cut on his forehead.   
Alec remembered the last thing he saw and opened his first aid kit, Magnus was breathing but still unconscious. He grabbed a sling out of his first aid kit, dipped it in the water and gently cleaned the cut placing a small bandage over the top to stop any dust. It wasn’t that deep but it probably could have done with a stitch. He sat stroking his hair taking in the surroundings and hoping Magnus would be ok. All in all, if he was going to be trapped anywhere then this was pretty good. The air seemed fine as he leant down and tested the water; it was fresh rather than salty, so at least they had plenty of water. And there seemed to be a tunnel further down. He gently lifted Magnus head and emptied the contents of the bag replacing it with his shirt and work jacket and placed the bag under his head as a pillow waiting for him to wake up.  
Alec checked the time on his watch. The second hand was moving but neither of the minute or hour hands. He then checked his phone, there seemed to be reception but he could not make a call. He sent a message.  
Shaft 8, 250 m in -wall collapse, we are ok.   
He was sure it would not take long for the recovery crew to find them. He had a great team and it wasn’t as if they were in a life threatening situation. Magnus started to stir and sat up.  
Alec looked at him and smiled, “Hey, you ok?”  
Magnus held his head and nodded also having the same reaction thinking the red that covered his body was initially blood.  
Magnus stood up taking in his surroundings looking at Alec as Alec was very relaxed and smiled, “I don’t think we will be here for that long.”  
Alec looked at him and handed him some water, “Are you hurt anywhere else?”  
Magnus looked at him as he looked around and sighed, “No - Well it could be worse.”   
Alec nodded. As Magnus checked the water pool and said, “Fresh water, that’s good. Air quality seems ok. It’s actually quite pretty. I think the walls are sandstone which is odd.”  
Alec nodded, “What do you think the red stuff is.”  
Magnus shook his head as he looked at it, “I have no idea.”  
Alec smiled, “Hey maybe we have discovered something new- We could make a million”  
Magnus smiled, “Maybe. It is odd though, running through sandstone-I have never seen anything like it.”  
Alec smiled, “We could mine it- you never know it might be something important.”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Great idea, Lets discover a new element and destroy it”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “Oh, so you are not a fan of mines then?”  
Magnus smiled, “It’s not that, I am not a fan of humans. Mining companies only mine for profit-.I feel the same way about Pharmaceutical companies.”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “Oh so you think making money is a bad thing?”  
Magnus sighed, “I know, when we get out of here lets hunt the last of the white Rhino’s, we can sell the horns for millions and buy an expensive car and watch.”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “That’s different.”  
Magnus looked at him as he put his hand on the wall, “Is it! When we mine coal, why don’t we give it away for free so everyone can keep warm? When we find a cure for a disease why don’t we give it away for free so people can get better, rather than price it so high only those that are rich can afford it? Let’s discover a new species and catch it and experiment on it until we kill it!”  
Magnus lent down and picked up a rock, “Look at it Alexander, Do you really want to come in with all your bore and blasting equipment and destroy it for a dollar?”  
Alec looked at him, “Well without that boring and blasting equipment we won’t be getting out, so maybe you should think about that.” As much as Alexander was attracted to Magnus, and god he was. Magnus annoyed him. In truth Alec would not want to spoil here, Magnus was right, it was beautiful.  
Magnus did not want to argue with Alexander, regardless of how attracted he was to him, they were very different people. Magnus decided to change the subject.  
Magnus laughed, “How funny-I can get reception here but not in the lounge room of my apartment in the city.”   
Alec smiled then looked at Magnus, “Um sorry but I think you are going to miss that 4pm flight.” Magnus put his head down. “Well If I can get the first one in the morning that should be ok.”   
Alec smiled, “It must be very important.”   
Magnus nodded. “Yes very, I take my father out every Saturday. He is in a nursing home and I don’t have any brothers or sisters. I never miss it.”  
Alec smiled, “Don’t worry, we will get you back. I think we have probably been here for about an hour maybe two and it will take them 2-3 to get here with equipment and given we were only 250m and another 10 meters down, I think we will be out in a couple of hours-It could be a lot worse”  
Magnus smiled, “Yes It could be a lot worse. I don’t suppose you have anything for a headache in that first aid kit.”  
Magnus felt the bandage and smiled. “Thanks for the bandage”  
Alec nodded and stood up walking over to him. “Can I just see your eyes?”  
Magnus pulled back, “what?”  
Alec smiled, “While they are beautiful- I just want to check for concussion.”  
Magnus blushed, “Oh of course”  
Alec smiled and looked at his pupils, they seemed fine. Alec was staring.   
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Are they ok.”  
Alec nodded, “They are perfect.”  
Magnus smiled, “Alexander- about that kiss.”  
Alec looked at him, “which one?”  
Magnus smirked, “both of them. Do you kiss all your safety inspectors?”  
Alec laughed, “Have you met Dave?”  
Magnus nodded and laughed. Dave was an over-weight mid 50s beer swilling heterosexual man who was raised thinking pinching women on the ass was a compliment.   
Magnus looked at him, “Why did you kiss me?”  
Alec looked at him, “Why did you let me.?”  
Magnus smiled as he took a mouth full of water from the pool, “So do you have anyone at home?”  
Alec shook his head, “No not anymore- other than parents and friends- Why would I kiss you if I had someone at home?”  
Magnus looked surprised, “Well since we have time to kill you tell me your ex and I’ll tell you mine.”  
Alec smiled, “Seems fair. Not a lot to tell really. Chris decided he wanted to be Christina, and well I decided I wasn’t really up for that. I know it’s pretty callous, but there were other issues so for me that was the last straw and it ended. We were together for 2 years, but I think we fought a lot more than we didn’t. I tried to be supportive but he was a neurotic head case so it didn’t end well. Your turn”  
Magnus smiled, “Muso. Always travelling always being unfaithful and I got sick of the apologies. We didn’t really have anything in common so it was no big deal. The biggest issue for me was the fact that he wouldn’t come out and was embarrassed. I tried to be supportive and thought he would eventually, but then he started drinking more and well it just became a nightmare. Do your family and friends know?”  
Magnus removed his boots and rolled up his pants sitting on the edge dangling his feet in the water. The water was cool, and Alec noticed a look on Magnus face.  
“What’s the matter, Magnus looked around. “I just thought the water would be really cold, it’s actually quite nice- Try it. Alec removed his boots and sat next to Magnus as the conversation continued,  
Alexander smiled, “Yes. I came out by accident when I was 17.”  
Magnus laughed, “How does it happen by accident!”  
Alexander smiled, “Busted by the parents mucking around on the couch.”  
Magnus laughed and Alec smiled. Magnus looked at him, “so how did your folks take it.”  
Alec smiled, “They were fine with it. Gave me a lecture about safe sex and all was good. What about you?”  
Magnus nodded, “I just told them I didn’t like girls and I liked a boy. Mum was devastated, she wanted grandkids but dad was fine. He just handed me a beer and said, (Magnus lowered his voice to mimic his father) Magnus-whatever floats your boat!”  
Alec laughed and so did Magnus then Magnus lowered his head. “Mum died last year and dad had a stroke 3 months later so I feel a bit guilty-I am, as you put it, the end of the line. I did have sex with a girl a couple of times, but it was awful. I really liked her as a friend and when mum got sick I thought maybe if Lilly could get pregnant that would, somehow keep mum alive- Give her something to live for. I know it sounds stupid and a bit pathetic. Lilly didn’t and well I hurt her feelings”  
Alec smiled, “That does not sound pathetic at all. It sounds very sweet. You have more guts than me. I would love to have kids but well that is hardly likely to happen.”  
Magnus smiled, “you never know you could adopt.”  
Alec laughed, “Yeah maybe I could get work to pay for a child care centre in the middle of the desert”  
Magnus laughed. “So what do you do when you go home?”   
Alec smiled, “I normally spend two days walking around the city, go to a few museums anything that’s on. Do some shopping. You know, head out to see the odd band. I don’t do clubs though. This water is really nice- I might go for a swim.” Magnus could not help staring as Alec leaned down and wet his shirt wiping his face and using his shirt like a washer.  
There were no weeds, no fish, no anything other than water it was so clear Magnus could see the bottom. Like a bowl of water. Alec stood up and started to undo his pants. Magnus turned away not looking.  
He noticed Magnus reaction and couldn’t help but smile. “Come on- It’s not like we have anything else to do” Alec sat on the ledge as slipped in.  
Magnus looked as Alec stared at him, He went to undo his pants and Alec stood watching. Magnus smiled and made a signal with his hand requesting Alec to turn around.  
Alec smiled, “You are so mean”  
Magnus laughed and slipped in. Alec was right it was good. Alec had submerged under the water and rose wiping his face. Magnus stared at him. God Alexander wet was hotter than Alexander dry.   
Magnus smiled as he watched him swim around. Alec swam under water and Magnus stared watching how graceful he looked as his arms pulled the water through. Alec rose from the water and noticed as he swam towards Magnus, Magnus backed further away. He smiled to himself imaging making out with Magnus as the rescue crew bashed through the rock.   
Magnus looked at him, “what’s so funny”   
Alec swam towards him and Magnus moved back trying not to make it obvious until he hit the side, Alec smiled as he got closer, “I was just thinking how funny it would be if we were making out when the rescue crew barged through.”  
Magnus laughed but shook his head, “Why would we be making out. You are dangerous Alexander, the last kiss time I kissed you the roof caved him.”  
Alec laughed, “What a kiss- but I can’t take credit for that.”  
Magnus smiled and splashed him.  
Alec moved closer, “I am going to kiss you again- Maybe this time it’ll be a tidal wave or tsunami”  
Magnus laughed, Alec was so close. Magnus did want to kiss him, then he didn’t, then he did. There was only one thing to do, He sunk into the water.   
Alec smiled and stood there waiting, as Magnus thought he would swing to his right and push off, He felt hands around his waist. Alec lifted him up out of the water and back on the wall wrapping his hand around the back of his head to cushion him from the rock. Magnus placed his hands around his neck and they kissed again. With Alec wrapping Magnus legs around his waist and flipping so he was against the wall.  
Magnus pulled away, “You didn’t want to kiss me when we met”  
Alec laughed, “That’s not true- I just was pissed, you were unexpected”  
Magnus smiled, “You just don’t like to be challenged.”  
Alec smiled, “That’s not true either. I am just not used to it.”  
Magnus smiled,” I bet you always get you way”  
Alec smiled, “Most of the time. I have to say when you slapped that notice on my desk I was surprised”  
Magnus laughed, “You tried to off load me onto your boss”  
Alec smiled, “That was self preservation.”  
Magnus looked at him, “From what.”  
Alec was no longer smiling, “From you”  
Magnus smiled “How much longer do you think they will be?”  
Alecs voice had lowered, “who cares I might send a message and cancel-I don’t need to be rescued.”   
Magnus wasn’t smiling either, Alecs mouth was around his neck as Magnus whispered, “I do!”

Alec whispered, “No you don’t- I have never met anyone like you. You are smart & beautiful and I can’t believe I am holding you let alone kissing you.”  
Magnus smiled and sighed, “You need to get out more.”  
Alec whispered as he nibbled his ear, “Probably”   
As they kissed Magnus noticed Alec lowered him a fraction and started rubbing against him. “Alec, I can’t the minute they come thru that wall, and well, I can’t fall in love with you. And you can’t fall in love with me either. There would be no point and both of us would end up miserable so can we just..“   
Alec was kissing his neck, “Make the best of a bad situation, Great idea Magnus.” Alec was sad, He didn’t want to tell Magnus it was too late, though he new Magnus was right and he hated it.  
Magnus chuckled, “You are incredible,”  
Alec smiled, “Thank you Magnus, so are you”  
Magnus gave in, He couldn’t help it, and He was consumed by it. He started to moan and groan against him and Alec whispered, “Let go Magnus. There is no one else here and we will hear anyone coming, speaking of coming”  
Magnus stopped, “Unless you have protection in that first aid kit of yours we are not having sex.” Alec smiled and lowered his head panting and smiling, “No – I don’t.” Alec looked at him and smiled, “I do have rubber gloves though.” Magnus laughed and splashed him.   
Magnus looked at him, “What happens if they don’t Alexander?”  
Alec sighed, “Magnus, Don’t worry, those GPS Beacons are designed by NASA. They work. They know exactly where we are, Even If we are down further than we thought. They will come. I promise. The air is good, the water is great and you are perfect. Plus, Pete hates filing and he will want me back up there ASAP. ”  
Magnus smiled and nodded. “So we just may starve to death.”  
Alec smiled, “Are you hungry?”  
Magnus smiled, “No, but sooner or later I will be. We should conserve our energy.”  
Alec laughed and Magnus smiled, “I am serious Alexander.”  
Alec nodded, “Well you are the safety Inspector, so according to the procedure, you are now in charge. You tell me what you want me to do and I will do it. ” Magnus splashed him again.  
Alec brushed his finger over Magnus’s bandage, “How’s your head?”  
Magnus smiled, “its ok, still a bit sore”   
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and laid his chin on his shoulder as Alec still had his arms around him, “Um Alexander- We have visitors?”  
“What!” Alec turned and looked. There was more than one. They seemed to be just sitting there looking at them. None of them looked vicious. There was a wombat, Kangaroo, echidna and a possum.  
Alec watched them, “Perhaps they drink from here. We should get out.”  
Alec pulled himself up as far as he could from them. Magnus smiled and held his hand out; Alec pulled him up and into him. They weren’t moving, Alec grabbed his pants and handed Magnus his.  
They watched as the animals watched them for how long they weren’t sure. The animals did not drink the water; they simply turned and left through the entrance further down.   
Magnus smiled, “Well that is good. If they can get in, we can get out.”  
Alec nodded, “Yep. We’ll wait here for a little while longer and then if the crew aren’t here by then, we’ll head down and see what’s down there- If that is ok with the Safety Inspector!”  
Magnus smiled, “Yep- I might just lay down for a little while, my head is still sore”  
Alec looked seriously at Magnus, “We should change the dressing as its wet.”  
He gently removed the bandage and pulled back, Magnus was worried, “what’s the matter.”  
Alec ran his finger over it. He was frowning, “Nothing- It’s healed, and you don’t even have a scar”  
Magnus was surprised, “What?”  
Alec looked at him, “that is impossible. It was deep and really needed a stitch. That is simply not possible.”  
Alec did not like to be confused it agitated him. His world was simple and process driven. There was an explanation for everything. Magnus noticed Alec looked stressed.  
He checked his beacon, it was still flashing. He went through his kit and kept looking at Magnus. His stare intense.  
Magnus watched him, “Alexander, perhaps it was simply not as deep as you thought.”  
Alexander became annoyed, “I am not an idiot Magnus, and I was the one that patched it up. I know what I saw, and there is no way that would heel like that in a few hours.”   
Magnus walked up to him and placed his hand on his chest, “Alexander, its ok. Please can we just sit and relax until your men turn up.”   
Alexander smiled, “I tell you what, you rest and I’ll head down and see how far it is.”  
Magnus shook his head, “No. If we go we go together. Can we just.. “   
Alec looked at him, “What Magnus, Just What?”  
Magnus put his head down and had his hand on his chest as he started to speak, “Well I just wondered if...You could just lay with me. Just for a little while, we won’t get another chance and well I would like to lie in your arms.” Magnus lent in and kissed him, mainly to distract him and calm him down though he did really want to.  
Alec sighed and kissed him back, “Of course. I could not think of anything else I would rather do- Actually that is not completely correct and he winked.   
Magnus smiled as Alec laid down with the bag under his head and placed his arm out as Magnus snuggled into his chest and Alec played with Magnus hair.  
“Oh I am going to miss you Mr Bane.”  
Alec woke and they had not been rescued, Magnus was still asleep holding Alec’s hand.  
Alec tried to move without disturbing Magnus but Magnus woke. He felt a lot better. He looked up into Alecs eyes and smiled. Alec smiled back, “Feeling better?”  
Magnus nodded.   
Alec smiled, “When you’re ready, we’ll head down the tunnel.”  
Magnus agreed, and slowly rose. “Are you sure I don’t have concussion”  
Alec was gathering the first aid kit putting it back in the bag, “Honestly, no. But I don’t think so. Why?”  
Did we have food here before- Alec turned around and there was an apple and another meter down an orange and it led into the tunnel.  
Magnus picked it up and looked at it.   
Alec started to collect the smaller rocks from the bottom of where they fell.  
Magnus looked at him, “what are you doing?”   
Alec looked at him, “I am simply making an arrow that way when they break through if we are not back, they can follow it.”  
Alec grabbed the apple, “That looks like an apple,” he took a small bite and handed it to Magnus who took a bite.  
Magnus picked up the orange then Alec picked up a pear and the followed the tunnel through as they rounded a bend they noticed sun light further up.  
Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus by the hand. “Well I guess this is it” Alec grabbed Magnus face with both hands and kissed him hard and Magnus whispered, “I will miss you to Mr Alexander.”  
They walked towards the light, It was definitely day light. Alec stopped. He didn’t want to go. Magnus turned to look at him, what’s the matter? Alec new they were seconds away from joining back with others, watching Magnus leave and never seeing him again.   
Magnus looked at Alec, “Oh Alexander.” Magnus shook his head and Alec nodded. “Afraid so”  
Magnus walked up to him and placed his hand on his chest. “We agreed”   
Alec smiled, “I lied”  
Magnus smiled and put his head on his chest, “This is going to be a disaster. We will never get to see each other, we will both be frustrated and angry and it will be awful.”  
Alec looked at him, “Just don’t stand there and tell me you don’t care. Because I have touched you and kissed you and I know you do. And you can be as realistic as you want but you can’t tell me how to feel.”   
Magnus smiled and leaned in and kissed him gently and softly and pulled away, “Come on, let’s get this over and done with. We will talk again, I promise.”  
Alexander sighed, “They walked out adjusting their eyes to the light when Magnus stood dumb founded, “Ok, not what I expected.”  
It was green with trees and open space with all the animals sitting together as if they had been waiting for them.  
“Ok, Not sure where this is” Alec still had hold of Magnus hand.  
There was food collected in the middle and all the animals were staring at them. The possum edged closer to the food and took a bit of one of the fruits and then put it down and went back to sit near the Kangaroo.  
Alec and Magnus looked at each other, “I think they want us to eat” The Kangaroo seemed to understand what they were saying he looked at the possum and nodded.  
Alec and Magnus approached the pile of food as Magnus smiled and said jokingly, “Thank you” and the Kangaroo replied, “Your welcome- Travel far.”  
Magnus nearly choked, Alec was just dumb founded. The wombat looked up and in a slow droll voice spoke to the Kangaroo, “Do you think they can understand us” The Kangaroo’s ears twitched as he was chewing. “I think so.” He hopped closer towards the food, “Do you understand- This is food- to eat?”   
Alec nodded, “Can you understand me?”  
The kangaroo nodded, “Mostly”  
The echidna looked at the possum, “I don’t trust them. What are they?”  
The Kangaroo looked at them, “You are new to us. Don’t be afraid we will not hurt you”  
Alec looked at Magnus, Magnus grabbed Alec and pulled him back into the tunnel as they heard the possum say, “Look what you have done, and you have scared them off.”  
Alec, what the freaking hell is going on”  
Alec shook his head, “I don’t know!”  
Magnus pulled him, “We have to go back, the minute those machines come through- you know what will happen if they find this?”  
Alec nodded, “and I left the arrow pointing to the tunnel. We’ll take some food.”  
They both peeped out, the animals were still there. The Kangaroo spoke, “I think they are scared. If we leave they might come back out”  
Alec turned to Magnus don’t say anything- we will just grab some food.”  
Magnus nodded. Alec took off his shirt and went back to the food and piled enough food to tie them over. The animals caught their breath. The echidna snickered, “It sheds its skin”   
The wombat added, “They are ugly!” They went straight back in the tunnel racing back to the water hole. There was no sign of any machinery. Magnus moved the rocks and through them back in the pile and turned, “So what do we do now”  
Alec stood placing his hands in his face, “I have no idea”


End file.
